


The Beginning

by hirusen



Category: Black Heart (Original Work)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Demons, Fallen Angels, Half-Demon, Half-Human, Humor At Strange Times, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Relationship Problems, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar Devin knew nothing good would come of his black heart. But what he didn't know was that someone was going to cross his path that might change that point of view.</p>
<p>(Mature rating for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is renogirl.
> 
> My sister and I are sharing this account and this was a story that I wanted to post. I may be posting things outside of this, but I'm not sure yet.

Can a heart that has no love ever be white? Scar Devin didn't think so. He knew from the start that he could never have anything, but a pitch black heart. Events could turn the tide of his life, but not the path that his own charcoal soul has walked thus far. A Hellish life.

He could never truly feel the warmth and passion that was created with every friend and lover he made; nor hope that he could or should ever connect with lost emotions and forbidding lies. Before that time in space where his heart would stop beating and his life would be reborn, he could only lie in wait as time flowed past.

Scar wished and prayed that his lingering life would prove useful to his friends and lovers, his slowly degrading body stiffening with each movement. The Sands of Time never waited for anyone, so why do they wait for him? What could he have to offer that no one else could or would? Some piece of his broken and messed up life?

**You've never lacked the power to live, but you do have the blackest heart that this time has ever known.** Scar glanced around the trees, not seeing a single person around. "So you want my heart? Is that it?" Wind whispered to the teen, calling him to a black corner of the evergreen trees. **Take your time, that world is open to you...** Silence meet his ears as the forest calmed, leaves relaxing gently.

"That world is open to me, huh? If it's Heaven, then there's going to be a huge fucking problem!" _Besides, I don't belong up there anyway..._ Devin sighed as the earth quickly met his back, dirtying the blue jacket and jeans he wore. Out of the forest, a black little fox trotted up to him, licking a spot on his cheek. "What's wrong? You want to come with me?" The young fox began tugging on his sleeve, shaking his head in either anger or encouragement.

Scar laughed carefully, not wanting to scare away his hopefully new found companion. "Ok, ok, I'll go over there if you come with me. Deal?" The young fox stopped trying to tear off his clothes, jumping onto his stomach and cuddling into one of the pockets of his jacket. "I guess that's a deal." Getting to his feet, Scar Devin, with his newest companion tucked in his pocket, turned to the darkening void and swallowed. _Time to find out what this black heart can do..! _Bold and powerful strides moved his body toward the darkness, walking into its cold embrace and collapsed into nothing.__

__Could a heart with no love ever become white? Scar Devin didn't think so. He did find out, however, that even a black, soulless heart, can find and cherish something that he never thought possible and protect them with that same evil._ _

__That same black heart._ _


	2. First Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar encounters a new face and he's not sure if he can trust them.

Scar sighed as he walked through the dense forest, unsure of where his companion was taking him. "Rae! Are you sure that something is even here?" Rae growled at his friend, brown-blue eyes narrowing. Devin raised his hands up, shielding himself from the glare. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Sighing, he continued to follow the black fur fox, hoping that this plain wasn't playing with its senses again. Suddenly, Rae shot forward and Scar was quickly on its heels, a giddiness shivering up his spine. _Finally! Something I can--Wait._ Slowing down, what he saw was not what he was hoping for. "The hell?" Kneeling down to its level, Scar carefully took in the creature. "...Still breathing. Is this what you sensed, Rae?" The fox nodded its head. Devin's head dropped as he let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm assuming that you want me to take care of this...thing...until it can leave on its own, huh?" A knowing yip was the answer to that question. "Alright. But you're carrying it."

~~xXx~~

Something damp was resting on his forehead. It was cool like it was soaked in water; had he been running a fever? Twitching, he felt warm fabric against his naked skin, tucked gently, yet tightly against his body.  _I'm still alive? How?_ He wondered as he slowly opened his eyes, the dim glow of a candle illuminating the room. A very bare room that looked more like it belonged in a human hospital than an actual person; no color dressed the walls or furniture, no personal possessions, not even a clock or calendar of some kind. The only thing in the room which startled the heck out of him was an extremely large black fox. Even sitting like a dog does, it was nearly as large as a man! "H-Hello." The fox stood then, coming closer. He flinched as its muzzle got close to his face before its nose took in his smell; it then turned and barked a few times before going back to were it had been sitting.

"I heard you the first time, chill." Scar said as he entered the room, drying his hands with a towel. His eyes landed on his guest; or in this case, patient. "Ah, you're awake." "...May I ask where I am?" "Well, Dorothy, you aren't in Kansans anymore." His guest didn't look all that amused. "My home. Which exists here, in Ominon. But, locals like me call it the Evergreen Forest." The other was horrified. "This isn't earth?" "This realm can only be accessed, as far as I'm aware, by every other realm in existence. So no, this isn't earth. Why did you think you were there?" "...I had thought that there was only three plains of existence." Scar chuckled softly.

Which made his guest cock a brow. "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing. It's just humorous that your kind or humans think that there's only three realms." "My  _kind_? I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about." Scar leveled the other with a cold look. "Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about,  ** _angel_** _."_ The divine being sucked in a breath. "You clearly aren't fallen--wings aren't the right color for that--so I'm going to be going on the guess that you're either looking for something or you're hunting someone. Which one?" Keeping his lips sealed, the other moved the sheets and blankets off his body, stood up, and began to walk out of this man's house when he said, "You collapsed because you're not use to this realm. You leave my house now, in your current state, you will die." Gritting his teeth, he stopped so that he was beside the one who provided him aid.

"Who are you?" Scar huffed an annoyed breath. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your name first?" "...I am Aavan Nightstar, guardian of the Silver Gate." "Scar Devin, someone who doesn't particularly care for your kind." "I wouldn't have guessed, given how kind and welcoming you've been so far." Aavan said with a slightly snide tone, making Scar smile mentally. "...If you don't like my kind, why did you even take care of me?" Devin groaned in clear irritation at all the questions. "Because my companion over there wouldn't stop pestering me until I did." The fox yipped in joy as Scar gave it an evil expression, but Aavan saw the warmth he had in his eyes toward the animal. "And what about you?" "Huh?" Scar asked, confused. "Why are you here?" "I'm hunting." "Who?" "None of your damn concern, that's who." Rae growled softly at Scar's tone. "Rae, don't even start with me. You know my answer." The brown-blue eyes dimmed a little at his master's words, but it looked like it understood.

"Anyway, since you're awake now, you can go sleep on the sofa; it's going to be a long time before I can finally get your stench out of my sheets." Aavan glared at the other. "I have no idea why you hate angels so much, but if you took the--" "Don't even bother; if it didn't work the first time, I'm pretty sure it's not going to work the 500th time either." A bitter tone with cold words ended that conversation and Aavan decided it was best to just leave the man alone.

~~xXx~~

Scar had been tormented by Rae for a solid hour, doing his best to ignore his pleas to have Aavan stay for even an hour longer than Scar wanted. "Rae stop!" The fox jumped at the sudden bark of his friend. "Come on, think about it. Every single time we had taken in an angel, we were fucked over royally when they found out what I am. He's going to be no different." Rae's eyes clouded with a sad look and his ears folded backward. "...Come'ere." Devin said as he patted his leg, Rae jumping up onto the bed and curling up against his left side. "I know you like him, and I know that there are very few people that you like, but experience is a brutal teacher. I'm sorry, buddy, but that's just how things are." Rae made a noise like he understood that, but still felt sad. Aavan didn't mean to eavesdrop, but after listening to Rae complain about for so long, he wanted to know what Scar's answer would be.

Another hour passed before Scar came out of his room, his expression schooled into calm. "You hungry? I bet it's been sometime since you had anything to eat." Aavan's stomach gurgled in anger not long after the offer of food was on the table. "That most likely would be a good idea. What--" Devin raised a hand, silencing the angel's words before going to the kitchen and began making him something to eat. Wasn't the first time that he's had to share his food with people and things he didn't like nor tolerate, but until that angel sitting on his couch was healed enough to endure this realm on his own, he was going to have to take care of him.  _Ugh, couldn't he have just perished on the way here? At least I could have used his body for bait._ Hey, he may not like angels when they were alive, but give him a dead one and he'll be singing to the heavens with thanks.

Since he didn't really have much to actually eat at the moment, Scar threw together a simple sandwich and a small bowl of home-made chips. He placed both in front of Aavan and then went back to get himself a beer; he didn't care if he was 2 years underage, after having been moved to this realm permanently, some rules just had to go.

Especially with the shit he's seen and hunted.

"Thank you. I know there's not much you could have made me given our diets." "Well, once you know how and what to hunt, you'll actually be surprised to find how much your kind can actually eat in this plain." Aavan perked at that. "Really?" "Sure. Big game animals and most predators are a no-go for angels, but everything else is fair hunt." Scar said as he shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. Aavan's nose crinkled as the smell of alcohol hit it, but he didn't say anything; while they were vices, humans had the right to indulge in them to some level.  _All though..._ Aavan had to admit to himself that something was strange about this human. Something wrong, foul.

Inhuman.

But he won't bring it up. Not yet anyway; he needed to focus on healing.

~~xXx~~

Night came rather quickly in Aavan's mind. Scar didn't give two thoughts about the matter; night cycles always come rather fast to those not local to the realm, but he says it comes just as soon as it would on earth. "How do you know that?" Aavan asked as Devin came out with a spare set of sheets and pillows for him to use. "...I use to live on earth." "What made you come here?" Scar didn't answer. "There's an empty glass next to the sink if you want water, bathroom's at the end of the hall." The angel thanked Devin and made himself ready to rest.

Scar had just reached his room, hand on the knob, when he heard Aavan softly say nightly prayers.  _...Fucking feathered bastards._ He twisted the knob and entered his room, shutting his door harder than he needed to. Rae could tell that his companion was even more annoyed and agitated than when he had left and made the right choice of staying away from him until he was asleep. Scar kept his hand tucked under his pillow, the hilt of his combat knife curled tightly in his fingers.  _If you can't trust them once, you can't trust them ever._


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and Aavan have an uncomfortable situation to deal with, and Scar's not too happy about that.

Scar was awaken to the sound of a scream. Jumping out of his bed, knife in hand, he rushed to the living room and was ready to kill whatever it was that made the other scream. But he cursed quite colorfully when he realized that it was Aavan who had screamed, Rae a few feet away from him now, tail tucked a little between his legs and his ears back slightly. "Of course he was going to scream when he woke up with you right in his face, Rae." Devin said through a sigh, slightly annoyed at his fox's fascination with the angel. "...I apologize for waking you." "No, it's fine. I was about to get up anyway." Scar said as he scratched behind Rae's ear when he come close, earning a happy noise from him. Aavan noticed that Devin didn't bother to hide the smile on his lips when he heard the noise, wiping it away when he straightened. It took Aavan a moment to actually realize that Scar was naked, though he didn't seem to be flustered at all to be so exposed in front of another man.

Devin turned on his heel, scratching the back of his head as he walked back to his room, stretching just as he passed through the doorway, before closing it and Aavan assumed he was getting dressed. And he wasn't wrong, though he was a little surprised to see that Scar chose to not wear a top of some kind. His dark blue jeans hung just a little loose on his hips, the black waistband of his chosen underwear was easily seen thanks to that; his arms and torso was dense with muscle, but not so thick that it looked like he was some ex-bodybuilder. No, it was just the right amount of muscle that would make most women giddy and lustful; the kind of build that a model would have, and yet there was traces of even more power and danger weaving throughout his body. Aavan, out of a need to formally apologize, followed Scar into the kitchen and noticed that the other's softly sun-kissed skin was littered with scars, all of them seeming to come from a blade of some sort. Reaching out to trace one of them, Scar's hand snatched the angel's hand and snapped him out of the trace he had fallen into.

"Don't touch me,  ** _angel_**. Your kind sicken me and it makes my skin crawl at the  thought of you touching it." "Would it bother you if I just looked then?" Scar stared hard at the holy being before releasing his wrist. "Just don't touch me." Aavan recalled the conversation he overheard last night and let the current one drop. He's unsure what it could have been that his fellow brethren found out that made them turn on the man, but it was very clear that Scar wasn't going to be trusting him any time soon. "May I ask why you aren't wearing a top of some kind?" Devin, thankfully, wasn't facing the angel when he couldn't control his expression and aggravation flew across it.  _First thing in the morning and he's already wanting to play 20 questions._ "I'm not wearing a shirt because they're all dirty. I normally would have done laundry yesterday, but since Rae wouldn't leave me alone about fixing you up, I didn't have the time." Oh. That made sense to Nightstar.

Another glance of the other's form and he noticed that he wasn't wearing socks either. What he found rather odd was that the sight of Devin in nothing but his jeans was attractive and that was something Aavan never felt before. He watched in fascination as Scar's back muscles flexed and relaxed, the movements just as hypnotic as his scars; Scar had to ignore the sensation of heat that kept flaring through his nerves as Aavan's eyes danced all over his back. Why the hell was the angel watching him? Why didn't he just leave him alone? "If you have something to say, say it." "Devin spoke harshly, getting more frustrated with each passing second that Aavan stayed within his personal space. The angel was again thrown back into reality by the other's actions and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I wanted to properly apologize for the inconvenience I have caused and to properly thank you for taking care of me." "Apology and thanks accepted. Now can you leave me alone?" Cold words chilled Nightstar as he got the message loud and clear, making his way back to the couch he seemed to be bound to.

Devin huffed at himself, shocked at how bothered he was by his actions.  _The fuck is wrong with you?_ _He's just some damn angel who's on this plain for something or someone; you're just taking care of him until he can withstand this plain. So why are you pissed at yourself for wanting your personal space back?_ Scar was so confused by it all that it enraged him even more! He just stood there for a few moments, then began to move about the kitchen. Aavan looked up when Scar came to a stop a few feet from him; he thrusts his hand out and something wrapped in a paper towel was right in Aavan's face, so he had no real choice, but to take it. "If you need me for some forsaken reason, tell Rae to get me. I doubt that you will be able to breathe outside, let alone stand." "...I will." Scar left, his own paper towel wrapped item in his hand as he left out the front door. Or what Aavan had assumed to be the front door. Unwrapping the paper towel, Aavan was a little surprised to see that Devin had made him a sandwich for breakfast; or anything that he could eat really, given the way he had acted in the kitchen.  _Is he apologizing?_

~~xXx~~

Devin hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep as he laid in the grass, the rather warm day easing him into a state of deep relaxation. "Rae?" He called when he didn't see his companion anywhere around. Dusting off his jeans as he stood, Devin did a quick glance around the current area, but still saw no trace of the fox.  _Must have went inside._ Rae was interested in the angel after all, wouldn't have surprised Scar to find that he was trying to figure out Aavan. Striding over to the clothes line, Devin smiled to himself as he gently touched his clothing which had finally dried. Pulling them down from the line, he hadn't noticed someone approaching him until they were within arms reach of him; instinct kicked in then.

Slipping the knife out of his waistband, he flipped it in his hand so the blade faced him, twisting his wrist up to level the edge of it at neck height. He quickly reached out with his left hand and snatched hold of a wrist, pivoting his hips to carry his body around and slammed the one approaching him into a nearby tree, the knife pressed tightly to their flesh. Before he slit their throat, Rae had barked and Devin knew instantly who it was that he had pinned against the tree. "Next time I wouldn't be stopped by Rae's calls. Clear?" Aavan carefully nodded his head, lest he split open his own throat, and took in a shaky breath as Scar released him, effortlessly slipping the combat knife back into his waistband.

"Seems I might have been wrong about how quickly you have adapted to this plain." Nightstar looked at the other in confusion. "Is that a problem?" "Not for me; means you can get out of my hair at much sooner." The icy words from a dangerous man was something Aavan had expected; the threat that rested in Scar's eyes, he did not. It was a simple one too:  _Stay any longer than you need to and I'll kill you._ He really distrusts angels. Viciously too.  _What happened to him when one of my kin betrayed him?_ "Ask and I will leave you out here to die." The celestial jumped at Scar's words. He couldn't have read his mind, could he? Shaking the unease from his mind, Aavan stayed silent as Scar threw the rest of his clothes into the large basket, heading back inside to most likely put them away.

Rae followed Scar and started to converse with the other. Not in human words, mind you, but the way Devin had reacted to everything Rae did or yipped made it seem like the fox was speaking like humans do. He stayed outdoors to bask in the sun and the warmth of the afternoon, and let his thoughts run loose in his mind, trying to figure out the type of relationship Rae and Scar had and what might have possibly happened to Devin to make him hate and dislike angels as much as he did.

~~xXx~~

For the second time that day, Scar was awoken by a scream. He knew that it was Aavan, but why did the yell sound so strange? It was sort of distant, almost like he was-- "Crap!" He flew from his bed and raced outside, knowing exactly what was most likely happening outside of his home.

Aavan scurried across the ground as fast as he could, fear reeking havoc on his senses. The beast was nearly as large as Rae, but it was clearly no friendly fox. A creature on all fours, its form was some sick cross between a lion and a wolf, fur a coppery gold and it maw wide open, blood glistening on its horrid teeth. Its paws had claws the size and length of Aavan's own fingers, razor sharp and obviously ready to dig into Aavan's soft flesh. It made some kind of growl of enjoyment as it licked the blood off its maw, moments before lunging at Aavan again. He let out another scream, eyes flinching shut, but when he should have felt pain, he heard the sound of the beast's claws getting caught on something metal. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a pair of dark blue jeans and his gaze shot up. "Scar!" "Can't even take a nap with you here!" He grunted as he pushed the beast away. "When the hell are you going to leave me alone, huh?" He couldn't tell if Devin was saying that to him or the beast, so he said nothing in response.

Scar ducked a glance to Aavan and cursed softly.  _Damn it. He just had to get hurt by one of_  these _things, huh? Fucking perfect._ Letting his irritation fuel him, Scar readied his sword, stance solid as he made sure to keep himself between Aavan and the Raike. It paced back and forth a few times before pouncing again. Scar leaned back and let the claws slash the space his body once occupied, spinning to the right and bringing the long sword toward its limb in an upward arch, severing a few tendons in its forearm. It twisted backward, roaring in pain, as it narrowed its gaze onto Scar exclusively.  _Good. Come at me, big boy._ He smirked as it tried to rush him; Aavan watched as Scar actually turned his back to the beast, only to back-flip over the beast as it ran under him, his sword cutting deeply along its back, inflicting more pain to the creature. As it tumbled to the ground, writhing in pain, Scar rushed toward it the instant his feet were on the ground again, the tip of his blade a spear soaring right for and through the creature's heart. After its whole body tensed and made a few more noises, it deflated and went quiet.

Sheathing his sword, Scar casted his eyes over his shoulder and verbally cursed. "Of course you got bitten by a Raike! It's not like I'm trying to kick your ass out of my house or anything." Aavan felt his own annoyance with Scar's attitude as his frustration was made quite clear to him. Before he could even get a word out, Scar took him by the arm and hulled him back into his home. Nearly throwing him onto his bed out of rage, Scar quickly rummaged around in his drawers and found what he needed, which was not something that Aavan was expecting. "Is that..?" "A ball gag? Why yes it is; now strip out of your top." "What?! You can't be serious!" "Well I am certainly not going to wash your clothes when the blood gets on them, that's for sure." Aavan stood up at this point and got right in Scar's face; the angel was patient beyond human understanding, but this was just getting ridiculous. "I get it! You don't like angels! But there's no need to get so annoyed by my presents!" Devin scoffed. "No need? Buddy, your kind have done nothing but screw me over ever single goddamn time I try to help you feathered fuckers, and I'm annoyed by you being here because of that fact!" Scar said with venom thickly spread on every word. "So you just distrust angels all together? Not all of us are like the ones you've encountered!" "Oh yes you are.  **Nothing** about you and your kind will change around me when you bastards find out who I really am!"

"And what about who you really are makes--" Aavan was mid-sentence when his hand took hold of Scar's bicep and the other cursed very loudly and colorfully as the realization washed over the angel. He let go of the other male as his body started to tremble. "That's...this shouldn't be possible. You can't be--" Aavan couldn't even say what revelation had overcome him.

Scar could say nothing but, "Fuck."

This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.


	4. Shared Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aavan, after finding out the truth about Scar, tried to kill him. Scar manages to stop him and fix up the other's wound, but now Aavan had the same distrust in his eyes that Scar felt for him.
> 
> The strange thing was that Scar didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, renogirl here!
> 
> So this is where all the problems for Scar and Aavan start, but also where their relationship starts too. I hope you enjoy!

Aavan looked at Scar in pure terror. Surely this can't be true, that this man is... In a fit of sickened rage, Aavan let out a cry of fury before lashing out, managing to get a hold of Scar's combat knife and trying to stab a few new holes into the filthy creature before him. "Whoa!" Scar yelped as he jumped out of his blade's path, instinct telling him to unsheathe his longsword and eliminate the threat, but something deep within his mind told him to ignore those life-saving alarms and try to take the weapon away from the angel. Which meant he was doing a lot of ducking and dodging, managing to take hold of the other's wrist, only to have it yanked out of his fingers and for the knife to try and sever them off his hand. "Aavan!" With a swift kick to the angel's right ankle, he staggered and it was all the space he needed to firmly snatch his wrist and remove his knife from the other's hand; he then swept Aavan's legs out from under him and as they fell, pinned him onto his bed. "Stop." His tone was calm and cold, eyes hard and the celestial underneath him stilled.

"You...can't be...right? I mean, there's just no way that you should have survived." "I don't understand it either, but I'm alive and that's who I am." Scar said as he leaned back, hands releasing the other's arms to rest on either side of his head. "...I understand that you may not want to even been in the same room as me right now, but I need to treat that wound the Raike inflicted on you." Aavan glanced to his left wrist, the bite mark still fresh and bleeding. "Like I'm going to--" "Do you want to become a Fallen Angel?" Scar questioned sharply, interrupting the angry words that started to spill from the angel's lips. "...No." Aavan said after a moment. "Then let me treat it. If you don't let me do this, then every sinful desire that you have ever felt with devour you until you fall. A Raike's bite is poisonous, designed to make the one inflicted with it loose themselves to their inner most desires before killing them." "Then why do you have a ball gag? Why is that necessary?" Devin slowly moved off the other, keeping an eye on him as he backed away to make sure he wouldn't try and go for his unsecured knife and retrieved said item. "When I begin the treatment, you will make a lot of noise, mostly screams. There are creatures here in Evergreen Forest that can only hunt on sound alone and they're just as dangerous as the Raike; I'm making sure that we aren't going to be killed in my home by having you wear this." Aavan leveled a icy glare of his own toward Scar and while he showed no sign of it at the time, it greatly hurt and bothered him.  _Really, Scar, what the fucking ass hell is wrong with you?_

Aavan was quiet for a long time, making Rae nervous as he came into the room, but then he sighed. "Alright." "Remove your top." Aavan removed the light grey tunic top he wore and placed it on the end of the bed. Devin leaned down and grabbed his knife. "Before I put the gag on, I'm going to explain what I'm going to do so you don't freak out on me and spread the poison faster. Right now, since you did move a little more than I wanted you too, the poison has moved from the wound into your hand and just half of your forearm. To remove all of the poison, I am going to have to cut open the skin that as been bitten on each side so it's one large gash on either side, then I have to manually suck the poison out of your arm; that may take some time to do, but you have to remain as still as you can once I start to cut. Any movement at all will spread the poison more, and I'll have to make my cut even bigger to compensate." Scar explained as he moved back into Aavan's personal space, something he was now uncomfortable with. Nightstar didn't meet the other's eyes as he carefully brushed his golden hair back from his face. "Hey," Scar started as he knelt to Aavan's eye level, turning his head so he could see the other's honey brown eyes. "I know you don't trust me right now, but I'll try to gentle, ok? I've self-treated this kind of wound before and I know it sucked major ass." Aavan's expression softened a little at the gentle tone in Devin's voice and he nodded his head in understanding and agreement.

Leaning closer to the angel, Scar held the ball gag up to his mouth, sliding it in when the angel's lips parted and secured the straps behind his head. "Not too tight?" Aavan shook his head. Scar reached up and placed a few fingertips to the holy being's cheek. "I promise to go as fast and as gentle as I can, Aavan, so bare with me." The look in the divine's orbs hadn't changed, but he nodded just the same. Re-gripping his combat knife, Scar touched it against the teeth marks on the outer-wrist first. "Now keep still." And he carefully sunk the tip of the blade into the bleeding, tender flesh; Aavan let out a muffled scream, his own teeth digging into the soft gag. Tracing the line of the bite mark, Devin made the first cut quickly, even more blood flowing from the wound.  _Now the inner-wrist._ He took hold of Nightstar's elbow so he didn't have to move the other's arm and pressed his hand up, making the whole flesh of his forearm move. He placed the tip to the other half of the wound and repeated the process. Another scream came from Aavan, though it was a little softer.  _Is the pain numbing his arm?_

Devin didn't have time to think about that as the second cut was finished. Placing the knife onto the floor by his feet, Scar moved himself even closer to the other so body was in-between Aavan's legs, before he placed his mouth over the entire wound and began to suck. Something jumped in Aavan's stomach and it wasn't pain. Given his new found knowledge about the man who's lips gently moved against his skin as he kept pulling the poison out of his body, the new reaction disgusted him.  _I can't believe a creature like him is even bothering to take care of my wound. Dirty beast._ "Hey, say what you want about me, but don't ever spit on Rae's concern. He's the only reason I had even bothered to save your ass from the Raike in the first place." Scar spoke as he pulled away from the wound, spitting out a mouthful of poison and blood. Upon hearing the fox's name, Aavan glanced over to Rae and his expression softened.  _Why is he so concerned about me?_ "I have no idea." Scar spoke before going back to the wound. The thought had crossed his mind to remove the gag, since Aavan had stopped screaming, but as he neared what was left of the poison, a very sharp, agonizing roar of pain had ripped through the angel's vocal cords.  _So glad I kept that on. A scream that loud would have had a whole herd of Yavnais on us in seconds._ He spit out the last of the poison and leaned back, looking into Aavan's eyes.

Reaching up, Scar undid the gag and Aavan flexed his jaw a couple of times. "I'll get the first aid kit. I'm sure that you want nothing to do with me now, huh?" Aavan's cold eyes bit deeply into the strange disturbance he felt at the angel's sudden distance. Rae came closer to Aavan after his companion left, but the angel didn't give it any attention this time and with a high whine, the fox left the room. A few minutes later, Scar came in, eyes just as icy as Aavan's; he placed the metal box next to Nightstar before socking him in the stomach. Aavan heaved for the air that was suddenly knocked out of him. "That was for making Rae cry."

~~xXx~~

With the new wound yet to fully heal, and Scar explaining that in any weakened state new-comers can't survive out in the realm, the duo were forced to stay together. Both of them were equally angered and annoyed by this.

Rae would try to go to Aavan, but the angel just ignored the fox, getting death glares from Devin whenever it made his friend cry. Despite the fact that Scar can finally breathe again without the bloody angel being two inches from him, he felt completely uneasy.  _I wanted this, to have my space back, so why am I so damn uncomfortable with this situation? Fuck! Nothing makes sense anymore thanks to that damn angel!_  Casting a glare from under his lashes, a beer in hand, Scar heard Rae's silent pleas for Aavan to give him some sort of response. Despite the soft cries, Aavan ignored him, eyes set solely on Devin. The fox started to cry again, curling up in a ball at Scar's feet.

Aavan watched as the other knelt to pet the black fur of his friend, seeing something strange in his eyes as he glanced his gaze to meet his own.  _What is he planing?_ Devin didn't know himself, but he needed to find some way to break this tension. Reset the board and start over.  _Yeah, but how? There's no way that Aavan would trust me. How can I..._ That's it! It may get himself killed for such a brazen idea, but it may be the only move he's got.

~~xXx~~

"Aavan, can we talk?" Scar asked out of the blue, a whole week passing by and the angel's wound was almost healed at this point; the angel said nothing, but he motioned that he could go on. "I was going to head into town and resupply, you wanna come?" Finally the silence was broken. "Why should I?" "Well, if I've been hearing your thoughts right, you're going to leave as soon as your wound is healed. As someone who's been here longer than you, it would be ill-advised to leave here without supplies and I don't have enough to properly send you out." Aavan's eyes narrowed; clearly he knew that there was something else going on, but he didn't say anything as Rae came trotting out, his eyes shining with hope that he'll agree. "...You are right, I do plan to leave when I'm healed." Rae whined at that, but a pat from Scar quieted him. "However," Aavan sighed, "I have no weapon of my own, lost when I came here, and even I know it's not good for one to leave under supplied. I'll accompany you." Rae barked happily and before Scar could do anything to stop him, he bounded over to Aavan and started licking his face. Nightstar somehow got the boulder of a happy fox off him, wiping his face, but smiled and gave the black fox a scratch behind his ear. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. That wasn't fair." Rae yipped a few times and Scar smiled softly at what he must have heard. "If you're curious, he said that he understands, he was just hoping over the past week to comfort you if you were still in shock from your discovery." Openly, the angel smiled and released a soft and warm chuckle. "Thank you for your concern, Rae." He said as he ruffled the fox's fur.

Scar had gathered what he needed, slid his combat knife into his boot and strapped his longsword onto his left hip, his arm naturally coming to rest on the hilt. Aavan found it a little hard to breathe, but it was only a mild hindrance. "Good thing I picked today. You should be all healed by tomorrow." Aavan remembers how Scar had originally acted when they had first met, and now he sounded nothing like that. It was like he was actually sad to see him go.  _If he tries anything fishy, I'm going to kill him._ "Rae will be very upset with you if you do." At those words, Rae growled protectively at Scar's side. The celestial sighed. He really was outnumbered here, wasn't he? Not to mention outmatched; even without a weapon, his hand-to-hand should have been enough to defend himself, but his wound was a testament of how useful that was against the creatures of this realm. What chance did he have against someone like Scar?

The walk into town wasn't far and Rae was excited the entire way there. "You don't bring him out much?" "Not into town, no. The Nekomatas don't really like him." Aavan raised an eyebrow. "Nekomata?" "They're humanoid felines. They look human, but they have typically cat ears and tails." "Typically?" "Sometimes they have other animal features, but it's usually cats. Rae! Not too far ahead of me!" He shouted to his fox, who stilled and waited for the duo to catch up. "Trust me, there's a lot of creatures and races that you don't know about that live here. For now, just let me do the talking." Aavan nodded his head as they finally reached the town, though it was more of a small city than any town Aavan had ever seen. And good heavens! "You weren't kidding." Aavan had a very hard time wrapping his head around all the mixes of creatures, beasts, and humanoids wandering the main bazaar. Sharp hisses drew their attention to the right and Devin groaned. "Rae!" The fox left the Nekomatas and headed back to his companion's side. /Keep him on a tighter leash, human!/ /My apologies. He's trained, but easily excited./ Aavan was shocked when he heard Devin speak to the Nekomata in her native tongue. Scar noticed his look of surprise and smiled softly; the surprise had melted off his features, but the coldness he had before they left was fading.

"Come on, let's get you a weapon before we get anything else." "Are you sure?" After what had happened when he first found out, he was sure that he wouldn't be given one until after they were done will all of the main shopping. "I'm sure. You did say that yours was lost when you came here; can't have you roaming about unarmed. The beasts and thieves around here will rip you to pieces if I do." Mentally, even though he knew Scar could most likely hear it, he chuckled. It seems that some things never change no matter the realm. As they neared a weapons stall, Aavan's eyes landed instantly on a bow. The stall owner, a creature Devin later explained to be a Mineator, noticed where his honey eyes had landed. "You're friend has good tastes, human. That bow is made of Aegis, the metal that is the shield of Angels." "Its quiver?" He turned and showed it to Scar; the markings stitched into the leather were all alien to Aavan, but Devin seemed to know what they said. "How much?" "7,000 Resde." Stunned at the piece, though not knowing how much 7,000 Resde really was compared to other currencies, Aavan was about to say something when Scar raised his hand to press tenderly to his lips, fetched his wallet, and paid for the bow, quiver, and 20 arrows. "Here." Taking the items, Aavan placed the arrows in his quiver, then strapped it across his chest so the feathering of the arrows was over his right shoulder; he gently slung the bow over his arm to rest against the quiver and they set about the rest of their list.

It was some time before Aavan felt it was right to speak to Scar. "...Why did you pay for such an expensive bow?" "Whether you are looking for something or hunting someone down, having a weapon you know you can trust is the one you need. From an experienced hunter's point of view, the first weapon that calls to you is the one you can trust and is usually the first one your eye lands on. It doesn't matter to me if it costs 7,000 or 700,000,000 Resde, I was going to get you whatever weapon called to you." Nightstar nodded with Scar's words, but still didn't understand. Why was he being so kind all of a sudden? If he thought that was going to be the center of his attention, his stomach was going to prove him wrong. They both looked at his belly when it growled rather loudly in the middle of the crowded street, Scar glancing up to him and Aavan, even though for the life of him couldn't figure out why, blushed and looked away. "Heh, why don't we grab a bite to eat? There's a little café nearby that has some decent food." So the angel followed Devin's led.

' **Welco--Ah! Scar! It's been some time!** ' ' **Yes it has. Table for two.** ' The thin, yet beautiful woman smiled warmly as she switched from her native language to the common one. "This way, please." The table she had give them was the one in the back, away from the other diners and was the most private. ' **Thank you. I really needed to talk to him.** ' ' **I could tell.** ' "I'll be over with your menus in a moment." "Could you make sure that he gets one without the heavy meats on it?" Their waitress smiled. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment." After she left, Scar's expression changed. "So what was this trip really about, Scar?" Aavan asked. "I want to make things right between us." "Make them right? You know that's not possible, right?" "No it is. But the full conversation can wait until we're back at my house. In case we get into a fight, I don't want the chance to get civilians caught in the cross fire." That stunned the divine being. "Why not? Given what you are, I was sure that you wanted to get innocents killed." Scar shook his head, not responding right away as their waitress came back with their menus and two glasses of water. "Rather hot today." "I know. But sometimes you've got to endure a little heat to get things done." Devin said as his eyes locked with Aavan's. "I'll be back in a couple. And please, Scar, no verbal fights. I've got a single mother in here and her baby just fell asleep." Scar smiled softly to the woman. "I got it, Pearl." Pearl lightly smacked Devin's arm, gave Rae a scratch, and walked back to take care of her other tables. "What race is she?" "She's a sprite. Wood sprite if I remember right; they're mostly guardians of the forest and are very protective of young children, hence her warning."

Looking over the menu, Aavan quickly found that he couldn't understand a lick of what it said; handing it over to Scar, he listened as he read each of the items aloud, and felt that same feeling he felt when he was sucking the poison out of his arm stir in him again. He knew what he wanted when Devin reached the fifth item, but Scar kept reading. Taking in his deep voice, Aavan felt like his whole body was being bathed in a familiar warmth; being bathed in sunlight. "...You know, I never did get a chance to ask, but how old are you?" Scar spoke after he took a sip of water. Aavan laughed softly. "Are you asking because you want to know, or because you're trying to make conversation?" "Um...both?" Scar said as his face turned from confidence to uncertainty, making Aavan softly laugh even more. Scar reached across the table and gently hit the other with the back of his hand. The moment of peace and trust wasn't lost on them. "I'm 23." "Hundred? Thousand?" "No, just 23. When one is reborn as an Angel, you age until you return to the age where you were at your best. It's why most of us look so young." "Huh." Scar honestly didn't know that. "And you?" "Me? I'm 19." "And you drink?" "I've been living here in Ominon for about a year; trust me, that's enough time to see some serious shit you want to forget." Aavan offered the other a soft grin. Pearl came back and Scar told her their orders, handing her the menus. It was only a few minutes later that their meals came; Scar had a thick, 1/2 pound burger with a side of fries, while Aavan had a plate of lasagna with a Greek salad. They conversed about what they bought while they ate, Scar explaining what they were and how to effectively use them. Afterward, having their meal on the house since it had been so long since Devin had been there, they continued shopping until the list was all crossed off, but Scar had called over Rae and carefully strapped their bags to a harness Aavan didn't even know the fox was wearing and told him to go back home.

"I'm not done with you just yet. Come on." Aavan was on Scar's heels has he headed to one of the back alleys, unsure of where he was going. Turned out to be a shop of some kind and they went inside. "Ah, young master Devin. What brings you here today?" "I need a protection charm." "For the Angel behind you?" Nightstar jumped at the wrinkled old man's words, hiding behind Scar when he cackled. "And what would you like to protect him from?" "Everything, but especially dark magic and things like me." Did he just hear that right? Cackling again, the shop owner ducked into the back and came back with a necklace, handing it over to Scar. "Come here." He softly stated and Aavan did; the black leather was cool against his skin as he held up the charm on it. "A Celtic sword?" "One of the few things in this plain that can kill anything; whenever you are in danger that your bow can not get you out of, take the necklace into your hand and focus on it. It will turn into a sword powerful enough to kill the Devil. In theory, anyway; no one's be able to go to Hell and back so we can't really test it." Aavan's whole form tingled with comfort and warmth and suddenly, sadness.  _I thought I had made up my mind._ But spending some actual time with Scar has changed his view on him; not entirely, but it softened the hate and disgust enough to remind him of how fond he was starting to become of the other when he saw the kindness he had hidden under his masks and walls. "It comes with a gift." The owner spoke, tossing Scar a choker he obviously couldn't believe he was holding. "This...it can't be..!" "Oh, but it is young master. Like your sword made of Soulzephyr, it is only something your blood can handle."

"Soulzephyr?" "It's a demonic metal so powerful that those who craft any kind of weapon from it die and not even the King of Hell himself can wield a weapon made from it." "So how can you?" "It's my blood. Because of who I am, I can wield the demonic weapons and items within this plain." Aavan gestured to the choker. "And that?" "It's called  _Vacigel_. Translated it means 'Blood bound'. It was used to keep two people from becoming separated should their fates be entwined." Scar narrowed his eyes at the old man. "You had a vision, didn't you?" He smiled. "What did you see?" "That you will need both if you want to catch what you are hunting." "Vague as usual, huh, you damn prune." The man just smiled, waved to Devin, and then went into the back. "Another freebie; wonder how much I'm going to want to kill him later." "What was the last one?" "You saw what I had over the front door?" Aavan nodded. "It was that, but in return, I was ambushed by a horde of Banshees." "Are they like the one's I've seen?" Aavan asked as he thought about them, thought he wasn't too happy to do so. "Nope. Those are actually pretty compared to the ones here." The angel really didn't want to think what the ugly version of  _that_ was. "Come on, let's head back."

~~xXx~~

Rae leapt right into Scar's face the second he spotted him as the duo entered the house. "Down boy! Down!" He ordered as Aavan laughed. Rae was off him after licking his face a few more times, heading back to lay on the sofa. Aavan looked at Rae, confused. "He knows that I want to talk to you...privately." Aavan knew that meant going into and being alone in Scar's room. And that's where everything turned from semi-good to extremely bad. But he wasn't going to argue; he wanted to, but Devin gave him a look that told him not to bother.

The angel took the bed, since Scar was behind him and was currently locking the door behind him. "In case this goes really bad and we end up fighting. Rae will come to my defense and I don't want him to get hurt or killed." "Where did you meet him?" Aavan asked as Devin removed his knife and sword, tossing the knife onto his pillow, but placing the sword within arms reach.  _Old habit?_ "Very old. And I met him when I was still on earth. He was just a pup then." "And in the time you've been here, he grew that large?" Nightstar asked, shocked. "It's this plain that made him that big; most foxes on earth are around the size of a house cat or small dog." There was silence between them for a long period before Scar locked eyes with Aavan. "Before we go any further, I want you to say it." "What?" "Say it. Out loud, call me exactly what I am." "Demon. You're a half-breed demon! Half human, half demon; and I have no idea how in Father's name you are even alive!" Aavan's voice rose with each syllable until he was gently panting when he was done. "Better?" Surprisingly, yes. Aavan was feeling better now that he's said what Scar really was. "So, what would you like to know about me?" The angel thought about it for a moment before his first question was spoken. "What name have they given you for what you are?" "Nephilim. Turns out it's used for those who are either half demon or half angel."

"What powers do you have?" "Aquatic breathing, elemental control, empathy," Scar glanced at the other his eyebrow cocked, "Yes it's an actual power; it's how I can feel Rae's moods." Aavan nodded. "Enhanced senses, forcefields or barriers if you prefer, telekinesis, telepathy, superhuman strength, enhanced stamina, and the ability to understand any language, except certain demonic tongues." Well, that certainly was an impressive list. "And all of these are from your demonic blood?" "Yes and no. Everything but the enhanced sense, barriers, and telekinesis come from the demonic blood; those three powers I've had since I was born, long before my demon half woke." Aavan knew that the angel version of Nephilims also had a period of time before their angelic blood finally fused with the human side. "...May I ask what the name of your sword is?" Scar unsheathed it and held it in front of his body so Aavan could get a good look at it. Silver-black metal was etched with a demonic language of some sort, the entire sword was nearly as long as Scar's own leg, double-edged, and had a rather elegant guard and hilt. It wasn't fancy like a rapier, yet it wasn't as simple as a standard long blade either; it was a delicate balance between the two. "Though I can't say what it's called in its demonic language, translated it means Stormcaller. You're bow has a name too, you know." Aavan pulled the bow off his shoulder and looked at it. "It's quiver is engraved with old Enocha ruins; the language of the First Ones. The bow itself is named Windsong." "Windsong..." The angel repeated and the bow glew slightly in response. "Looks like it's accepted you; weapons with ancient names like ours are picky about who wields them."

"...I'm sure you have a few questions for me." Scar glanced away, sheathing Stormcaller. "If you don't mind?" "Go ahead." Devin collected his thoughts for a minute before asking, "When we first met, after you came down from your fever and woke up, I asked you why you were here: searching or hunting. I never did get an answer for that." Aavan sighed. "It's both actually." Devin, interested, raised a brow. "I'm hunting a Fallen Angel who has completely fallen into darkness. I don't know their face or name, only the scar they left in Heaven; that presents has lead me here." "And what are you searching for?" "In truth, I don't know. Father had only told me that 'what you have been searching for in your heart will be found by fulfilling your task'." "Your task being to hunt down this Fallen Angel." Aavan gave Scar a look that said he was glad the other understood. "...Is that all you wanted to know?" Aavan asked when he waited for another question that didn't come. "Yes." "You...aren't going to ask me why I reacted like I did?" "No. I told you, I've been betrayed by your kind before when they found out I was a half-breed demon; it didn't surprise me. Honestly what did surprise was how I felt."

This was the first he's ever talked about how he's been feeling around the angel since he's bashed his way into his life; he never even mentioned a word of it to Rae. "What do you mean?" "Well, as either one of us could tell, in the beginning I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you and I wanted you out of here are quickly as I could. But...the day of our fight, when I acted like I have for ever in a day, I started to feel bothered by how I acted. I mean, I still don't understand what the fuck is going on, but when you lost your trust in me, it disturbed me. Sickened me. And that just made things even weirder for me; I got my personal space back, you would be leaving as soon as you were healed, and that bugged the shit out of me." Nightstar listened to the others confession, unsure himself of what to make of such a reaction. "Then, how about this?" Aavan started, earning the other's undivided attention. "Why don't you help me hunt down my target? Even though I'm the guardian of the Silver Gate, a Fallen Angel is going to be very difficult for me to take down alone and in the meantime, we can try to figure out why you're reaction to me has changed so suddenly. Deal?"

Scar smiled. "Deal." Just as the warmth had touched their faces, an extremely loud noise interrupted the moment. It sounded like it was against the door to his room and Devin could hear Rae laughing. "Oh no, he didn't..." Scar whispered as he tried to open the door, only to have it jam against his arm. "RAE!!!" Scar yelled angrily and slammed his hand against the door. "What's wrong?" "Rae's being just a fucking pain in my ass..! He must have moved one of the tables against the door!" "He did what?" Now Aavan was mad. "Well shit. I guess we're gonna have to bunk together for the night." "You can't move it?" "If he wanted to, he will throw down trees like we would a stick. I'm not going to win this one." Certainly can't argue with that. Scar began to strip out of his clothes, it was dark outside anyway, when Aavan yelped and turned around. "Relax, I'm leaving my underwear on!" Nervously peaking back, Nightstar was a little dumbfounded at what he saw. "I do remember seeing you fully nude the morning after I woke up, but I never really  _looked_." "You like?" Scar teased seductively, eyes becoming slightly hooded as he strode over into Aavan's personal space, his hands coming to rest on his hips. "Well, I certainly didn't think the answer to boxers or briefs was going to be both."  _Father have mercy, he can't look **that** good in those!_ "I'm afraid I can." Crap. Telepathy.

Crawling on top of his bed, Scar threw his navy blue sheets back and patted the mattress. "You...aren't getting in?" "You want me too?" "No!" Aavan said a little too quickly for Scar not to notice. Or smirk about. "I-I..!" Aavan sighed in defeat as he laid down and let Devin tuck the sheets around him. "You can still cuddle with me if you want, but at least this way you aren't gonna be up all night worrying if I'm gonna try and do something to you." Nightstar let out another defeated sigh. "And before you think it: yes, you are that easy to read." Aavan punched Scar's shoulder, looking into his dark red eyes. "Those eyes should have told me the second I saw you what you were." "Should I have mentioned that I can put glamours on myself?" "Why'd it drop?" "I did tell you that morning not to touch me." "So...whoever touches you can see your real eye color?" "No. People like you, who can tell who someone really is by touching them, can. I'm still working on it." With a wave, the candle that had the room lit went out and Scar settled behind Aavan, his arm lightly looped around his waist. "Only way I can sleep if I've got someone in my bed." "Alright. Good night." Aavan was just about to drift off, suddenly drained of all energy, when he caught Scar's faint response, "Night...Aavan." Then drifted into a blank sleep.


	5. That's Not Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason that Aavan's so distracted while Scar helps him get familiar with his new weapon is probably because he's not wearing a shirt and sweating. And glistening muscles are very distracting.

Aavan's eyes squeezed together as he slowly roused himself from slumber. He felt that Scar still had an arm curled around his waist, but why did it feel strange? Sure, it was still there, but it wasn't his left arm. It was his right and it was pressed against his lower back as well.  _Now how did that happen?_ The angel shifted a little and noticed that one of his legs was in-between both of Scar's. That's when he realized how they were positioned within the bed. At some point during their slumber, Scar had wiggled his way under the sheets; either because he felt cold or because Aavan felt a little sorry that he had to sleep on top of the bed, he wasn't sure, but he was defiantly underneath the comforter. There was still a sheet between them, but did that really make a difference? Especially since Aavan had curled up into the younger's chest, his head resting on his left pectoral as his arm and hand laid across his abs. Nervously glancing his eyes toward Devin's face, he was greeted by his sleeping face, completely at peace. A smile spread the celestial's lips as Scar responded to his movements, his arm pressing a little tighter against his back, his fingers splaying against his hip and upper thigh.

Taking a greedy moment for himself, Aavan inhaled Scar's scent, enjoying the mix of lavender, cinnamon, and leather. In the morning light, Scar's tanned skin seemed to glow gently, the faint scars that marked his body being seen a little bit more easily. His short, brown hair was soft against Aavan's hand as he ran his fingers through it. Even though he was 19, he was just as attractive as practically every male described in a romance novel. The angel's grin grew a little as the half-human stirred awake, blood red eyes opening and landing on the angel's face. "Good morning." Scar said nothing in response, Aavan sitting up slightly at his silence. Scar watched as Aavan's neck-length golden hair fanned against his bicep, enjoy the way it tickled his skin with its silkiness. "...Morning, beautiful." Scar leaned up and placed a kiss to Aavan's cheek, slipping out from under him and went to the door, which opened this time, and walked down to the bathroom, stretching as he did.

Rae walked into Scar's room to see Aavan touching his cheek, his eyes resting were the other had turned into the bathroom. '...Oh my God!!!' Scar laughed as he heard Aavan's voice from his room as he realized what just happened.  _I wonder if he'll punch me. Heh._

~~xXx~~

"So, how do you feel about a little training?" Scar said, his face a little sore still from where Aavan had bitch slapped him, his own face flustered. "Training? With what?" Aavan asked as he looked up from his breakfast, narrowing his eyes when Scar lifted the beer bottle to his lips. It was only 9 in the morning. "Windsong. You Angels only train with swords, right? It's how you fight?" Nightstar nodded his head, seeing why it might be a good idea to train with a weapon he's not familiar with. Rae nudged his head into Scar's empty hand, and Aavan hid a smile at the open one Scar wore as he gave the fox a good scratch. "You plan on helping me?" "If you wouldn't mind. I may be a swordsmen, but I know how to use every weapon in this realm." Rolling his eyes at the Nephilim's cockiness, but agreed. What harm could it be to have Scar help him out?

Turned out to be a  **lot** of harm. What happened this morning kept flashing into Aavan's mind every time Scar's hands took his own, showing him how to hold the bow and position the arrow within his fingers. He had to fight off the blush that want to raise on his cheeks with each correcting hold on his arms. He had to resist letting his body shiver whenever his hands slid across his back, hips, and legs, making sure he had the proper stance to take the shot.

This went on for hours, and it was complete torture. And just when Aavan thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Or should he have said distracting? It was a rather hot day, but Aavan wasn't too bugged by the heat, his thin tunic kept him cool; Scar, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. He had been wearing a black long-sleeve shirt along with his dark blue jeans--having chose to not wear socks or shoes when he noticed the, at the time, warm weather--and had been sweating quite profusely. The sweat enhanced his smell and that was something Aavan had to fling from his mind several times. "Fuck, it's hot!" Devin complained as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and began to strip it off and...  _Father have mercy on my soul._

The moment the black shirt was off his skin, rivulets of sweats started to race down all over his sun-kissed flesh. He shook his head to get the salty water out of his eyes, his hair damp with his sweat. Good God. If there was a living definition of hot mess, Scar was it. Devin, sensing the other's mood, threw the other a heated look as he started to walk back to the house, stretching his arms over his head, and listening to every single thought that crossed Aavan's mind. When he came back, water bottles in hand, Aavan had leveled an ice-cold glare at him. "You did that on purpose." "Yes I did. But it's because you've changed too." Huh? "Yesterday, as your trust came back to me a little, I had noticed that your resolve to leave had wavered. After our talk last night, and me striping nearly naked," Aavan blushed as he remembered that vividly, "I sensed that you were beginning to be attracted to me. I know that your kind are drawn to humans, but this is different than what I normally feel from Angels...before they find out."

Aavan had noticed the same change within himself, now that he thought about his recent actions, but why did it change? "Could it be from the same, unknown reason that the thought of me leaving bothers you so much?" "It might." Devin didn't sound like he was sure about that, and in truth he wasn't.  _What's happening to us?_ Mindlessly, Scar touched the choker that he had received from the old man yesterday.  _There's no way we could have an entwined fate. Could we?_

~~xXx~~

"Good Night." "Later." Scar spoke as he went into his bedroom, Aavan sleeping on the couch. Rae had followed him inside and took his spot on the foot of the bed. "Heh, sleepy there, buddy?" Rae yipped and the half-demon grinned. Stormcaller slid from where Scar had carefully placed it; both of the occupants in the room looked at it and Scar narrowed his eyes.  _Something's coming._ Taking the demon sword in hand, he placed it next to his bed as he got in it. "Rae?" The fox looked at his friend. "You feel it don't you? Something powerful is coming." Rae's ears flattened against his head, nodded as he tucked his nose under his paw. Scar reached to pet black fur soothingly. "I do too. It's like my blood is warning me of it. Stormcaller too." Moving his eyes to his door, he closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to Aavan's slow, deep, even breathing. "We need to prepare. I think we aren't going be seeing home for some time after whatever is coming comes." Rae growled softly in agreement, clearly not enjoy whatever he was feeling. "For now, Rae," Scar said as he scratched behind the fox's ear, "Let's go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, renogirl again.
> 
> Sorry this one's a little short, but I wanted do show a little bit of Scar's playful side.
> 
> I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! And feel free to comment on whatever you like about the story so far! ^^


	6. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They barely managed to escape with their lives; all thanks to a familiar voice to Scar.

Devin yawned as he stretched in his bed, Rae not at his feet as he usually is. Stormcaller starts to slip again and Scar catches it before it even has a chance to leave the nightstand.  _It's nearly here._ Whatever is coming is going to be there in a few hours at minimum, mid-day at most. Walking out of his bedroom, throwing on a pair of underwear for Aavan's sake, Scar padded into the living room and smiled softly at the sight before him. Nightstar glancing up from where his face was nestled into Rae's fur, a grin of his own spreading his lips. "Morning." "Hey. I was wondering where he went; usually on my bed if he joins me at night." Aavan's expression turned apologetic. "Nightmare." Scar looked surprised. "Huh, I normally would have woken up if anyone was having a nightmare. Peoples' thoughts are unfiltered when they sleep and are usually very loud." Now they both were confused.  _Could whatever's coming be effecting my powers? If that's true, I won't be able to sense it until it's nearly on top of us..._ Shaking the thought from his head, Scar moved into the kitchen and made them breakfast. As he listened to the other make whatever it was they were going to have, Aavan felt something shock through his spine. It was just as foul, if not worse, as the aura Scar was giving off when he first woke up in his home; his extremely over-sensitized senses far too keen for him to give the aura any further attention than a passing notice. Not that he minded the other's aura now, but feeling something like it gun down his nerves was making him feel uneasy.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Scar asked as he came out with their breakfast, setting Aavan's plate in front of him as he took the floor next to the angel. "When did you?" "Rae and I noticed it last night; Stormcaller has been showing that its felt it too and I bet you anything that Windsong's acting up too." As if to confirm what he was saying, a small breeze tickled their skin, both glancing over to where the bow rested and the pattern etched into the metal glowing softly. "It's alright, Windsong." Calling out to his weapon soothingly, the light breeze stopped, but the etchings still glew. "...Do the ruins on Stormcaller glow too?" "Yep. Demonic magic is strange; not something I'm entirely new at, but I try to avoid using it as much as I can." "The sword's magic or your own?" "My own." Devin said as he lowered his fork, eyes clouded in past pain. "...Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." The teen smiled to the other, the pain in his eyes gone. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, that happened back when I was a child, when my demon side woke up. Children are reckless with things that they don't know how to properly use when they've never seen or used it before." Feeling a little more at ease upon hearing the other's words, Aavan goes on eating his meal.

Rae was digging around in a pile that was in the corner of the room, drawing Scar's attention when he started to use his paw to move things out of his way. "Rae? What's up?" He yipped before he pulled whatever it was that he found out of the pile and Scar cracked up. "Oh God. Is that the little ball I got you when you were still a pup?" The small red ball had several teeth marks in it, scratches all over, and it was clearly old. "You want it? Ya want your ball?" Scar said as he shook his hand back and forth, Rae lowering his front half, tali wagging, and barking at the other. "You want it? Go get it!" Devin said as he gave the ball a good chuck and hurled it out of his bedroom window; Aavan's jaw dropped as he watched Rae chase the ball as it flew, and jumped out of the same window that the ball did without missing a beat. "He should not have fit through that." "He's more flexible than he looks, plus when it gets hot like this, his fur gets a little poof-y." Nightstar could do nothing but nod as Rae jumped back through the window he vanished out of, trotting back to Scar, the red ball in its teeth. "I'm not gonna throw that again, Rae." A whine escaped from the fox, but he went to put the little ball back where he found it. He looked like he was going to curl up on the sofa, but when he got close to Scar's plate, he snagged one of the pieces of bacon on his plate, a horrified and shocked noise coming from Devin's throat as the fox vanished afterward. "Little brat!" Scar yelled at the retreating animal, causing Aavan to laugh, making Scar slightly flustered.

"Sorry! Heheh, but that's just too funny!" "I will make you eat what's left of my plate." The threat was cold, but Aavan knew, somewhere in his gut, that Scar would never really do that. Given the fact that none of it was anything he could actually eat. Washing the dishes by hand was relaxing in its own way, it helped his mind and senses focus in on his surroundings; feeling the way the wood floor felt cool against his feet, how the warm water gave way to his fingers and let him take hold of another plate, noticing how calm Aavan was as he meditated. Being a Nephilim wasn't as bad as everyone claimed it would be, but maybe that was because he only relied on the enhanced strength and speed given to him thanks to his demon blood. Letting that other side of him consume his humanity was his greatest fear; he knew all too well exactly what would happen if he lost control like that again.

~~xXx~~

Two hours had passed and neither Stormcaller nor Windsong had lessened in their warning of inevitable danger. "Scar?" Said half-breed looked at the other. "What...do you think is coming?" "Nothing good, that's for sure." Nightstar's head dropped a little and Scar knelt to his level. "...Listen, Aavan," The angel locked his honey eyes with Scar's crimson, "Whatever is coming, it has to be after one of us. Which means we'll have to go on the run once it arrives. I need to pack up what we're going to need and you need to change your clothing." "What?" Standing, Scar sighed at the celestial's confusion. "If something is coming for you instead of me, it's best to make sure that your scent isn't that easy to track and masking it with my own is the best option we have. Unless you wanna help me wrangle some chickens so we can cover you in their blood?" Aavan glared at the other's sarcasm. "...Alright." "I'll go get them and you can change in the either the bathroom or my room." Devin said as he turned and went back to his room, having had dressed himself, and came back a few minutes later. "They don't fit me anymore, but I've kept them in my room so my smell wouldn't escape them." "Thanks, I'll be quick." Aavan told the other as he went into the bathroom to change.

After shutting the door, the angel sighed. He was a little sad to not be wearing the clothes that Uriel had made for him, but there was nothing he could do about that, Scar was right; if whatever was coming was coming for him, his scent had to be masked. Shedding out of his tunic and leggings, Aavan quickly dressed in Scar's old clothing. He was amazed that the teen's clothing was actually fitting him and not sliding down his shoulders and hips, given the large size difference between them. He took as deep breath to steady himself and he realized just how strong Scar's smell was. Even though he couldn't tell how old these clothes were, his smell was nearly over powering and a wave of something he couldn't quite name at the moment washed over him. A simple knock in the door made him yelp and jump about a foot in the air. "You alright?" "Yeah! Yeah, you just scared me." Aavan said as he opened the door, taking in how Scar was dressed. He wore his dark blue jeans, but the rest of his attire was new to Aavan. He wore a tight, black short-sleeve shirt and a leather jacket; letting his eyes travel down the other's form, he saw the black combat boots that went to about mid-calf before stopping, his combat knife tucked into its sheath. Stormcaller was secured on his left hip and the choker the old man had given Scar was on his neck. "You trust that old man, huh?" "He's never been wrong for as long as I've known him." Aavan nodded as he scooted past the half-demon, going to get his own weapon and the protection charm Scar had gotten him. His chest still fills with a soft warmth as he remembers that moment in time vividly.

Rae growled at the door seconds after Aavan had secured his own weapon and a bright light was coming from Scar's hip. Slightly pulling Stormcaller out of its scabbard, Scar had to move his free hand in front of what was exposed of his longsword as the ruins shined brightly, nearly blinding everyone in the room. "That's not a good sign. Rae!" The fox hurriedly gathered the backpacks Scar had prepared and the Nephilim quickly attached them to the harness Rae was wearing. "Aavan!" Scar called, but his words hadn't reached the other.  _Damn it, not now! He can kill me later, right now I need him listening._ Devin was right next to the angel in a flash, turned him to face him, and quickly kissed the other. Aavan was stunned for a second but then reacted, trying to slap Scar across the face, but his hand was caught mid-slap. "You can mutilate my face later, right now, I need you to keep your attention on me and my voice." Aavan kept his eyes on the other as his senses were overloaded, by what he wasn't sure. "What you are feeling is the presents of a type of energy demon known as a  _Sic Torquendo_ , it's Latin for sense distortion. It's confusing your senses, making you feel completely overwhelmed and surrounded, without a way out. I want you to ignore those sensations. You keep your full attention on me and me alone; taking your focus off me for even a second and whatever is accompanying these guys is going to kill you." "How come you aren't affected?" "At a guess, it's my blood. Not being a full human makes me immune to them. Now, when I open the door, you keep your attention on me and run; you don't stop, you don't try to take in who or what is coming for us, you just keep your eyes on me and give it everything you got. If any of them try to attack us, I will take care of them, and if you have to run past me, you pick a tree as deep in the forest you can see and keep your eyes there and keep going. Do you understand?" Aavan was starting to have a panic attack so Scar kissed him again, forcing him to hold his breath and calm down. "Do you understand?" "Yes." "Good."

Devin gave Rae a reassuring pet down his entire body and a scratch behind his ear before he placed his hand on the door knob. "On three we run. One...Two...Three!" He threw the door open and they fled from the house that had been keeping the enemy out. Devin set a hard pace, not wanting to put the others in danger, but at the same time, giving him a chance to figure out who it was that was after one of them. So it was a huge shock to his system when a familiar voice rang in his head.  **My, you certainly have grown strong.** His palms started to sweat as he kept pushing forward, but he knew that Rae and Aavan could see his face go slightly pale. Rae asked him what was wrong, but he didn't reply.  **I knew bringing you here would be** **beneficial. And...ah, you keep such odd company. Does he still not know what you are?** "Shut your fucking face..!" "Scar?" "Keep running!" **This angel is certainly important to you. Shall I kill him to ease your** **burden?** "Touch him and you die!" "Scar, who are you talking too?" "Someone who..." He trailed off, wanting to tell the other, but they were still in too much danger to bring it up, the forest edge still a ways away. "Nevermind, just keep going!" Aavan wasn't too happy that he was dodging the question, but given the current situation, he decided to let it slide; for now.

 **Heh, how cute. I didn't think that you would ever care about an angel, but you know he's going to kill you one day, right? After all, you are destined to lose yourself to your demon blood and destroy this whole realm; killing the ones you love and care about first then murdering all of these innocents. Ah, I can't wait until that day comes!** "It never will! I'll never let that happen!" The voice coldly laughed, making Scar's blood turn into ice in his veins.  **You're wrong. Nothing is going to change your fate. Nothing.** Then the voice left his head as they passed into the forest.

~~xXx~~

Panting hard, Aavan fell onto his back as he tried to recover the air his lungs were screaming for. Scar had taken them very deep into the forest, down paths that the holy entity would never have been able to find or follow without Scar's help. Rae's wet nose gently poked Nightstar's cheek and the older man gently petted the black fox. "Scar? What were you hearing back there?" "It was...a voice that brought me here." Scar started as he sat down beside Aavan, removing the backpacks off Rae's harness and then removing the item itself off the fox, Rae making a noise of enjoyment. "I thought you were hunting something?" "I am, now anyway. I've been in Ominon for about a year now, and while I did come of my own free will, I was sort of...lured I guess, by a voice." "A voice?" Devin let out a sigh as he let his head hang backward, eyes closed. "It told me that I've never lacked the will to live, but that I have the blackest heart its ever seen. It showed me the place within an evergreen forest that I was in at the time that I could use to cross into this realm. Rae came to me when I was still a little undecided and I made a deal with him that I would go into this realm if he came with me; he agreed and that's how we ended up here."

The angel kept his eyes on the half-human has he explained what happened back when they fled his home. "So it was the same voice as back then?" "Yes, but back then, I kept my demon blood on a very tight leash so I wasn't able to sense who or what it was speaking, but now..." Aavan sat up, resting on his elbows. "What?" "It sounded a little like you, but it was darker." Nightstar couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean, you were brought to this realm by...a Fallen Angel?" "I think so. It might be the same one that you're hunting too."

Damn.

"What did they say to you?" "They threatened you and they said that I'm destined to lose myself to my demon half. That...that I'm going to kill the people I love and care about first before going on a rampage and murder everyone in this realm if..." "If what?" Aavan asked, un-nerved by the words Scar have spoken so far. "If you don't kill me." Devin's heart dropped a little as he spoke those words. He didn't want to surrender to his demonic blood, but to die to make sure that he doesn't? Rae nuzzled himself under Scar's arm and laid his head in the Nephilim's lap. "Is there no way to prevent this?" "According to them, no. But I don't really trust what Fallen Angels say. Hell, I hardly trust what you say half the time!" Aavan leveled an annoyed look to the other, but didn't say anything. Standing up, he stood in front of Scar, waiting for him to look up. When he did... "OW! Motherfucker!" He exclaimed as he held his burning cheek, getting backhanded hard. "What the hell?!" "You said that I could mutilate your face later, remember?" Oh. Yeah, he remembers saying that, but damn! Did he have to do it so hard?


End file.
